1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reproduction apparatus capable of performing continuous reproduction.
2. Description of Prior Arts
It has heretofore been necessary that, when a copying operation becomes necessary for an original image having higher priority in its order than the one already put in reproduction operation for multiple copying, the multiple copying of the image original in the reproduction operation is once stopped to cede to the copying operation of the image original of the higher priority, and, upon termination of the interruption copying operation, the numerical key is placed anew to set the number of copy sheet and size for re-starting the multiple copying operation. In this case, an operator of the multiple copying operation is required to memorize the set number of the reproduction sheet and the size thereof immediately after its interruption due to the priority copying operation is terminated, because these numerical data which have once been set for the multiple copying operation are extinguished by this interruption. This is very inconvenient for continuing the multiple copying operation.
When the number of reproduction is very large, such interrupted copying operation is not always limited to a single occasion, but it occurs for several times. In such an instance, it becomes annoying for the operator to memorize and control the set number of copying sheet at the time of the interruption and the number of copying sheet after termination of the interuption copying every time such intervention takes place.